


【山花/白魏】404公寓异闻录

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy
Summary: *白Rap/魏护士*妖怪AU, OOC
Relationships: 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【山花/白魏】404公寓异闻录

1.  
甄的不行街位于M市市中心边缘的一隅，低眉顺眼地躲在高楼林立的繁华闹市后面，巧妙地挤进这片纵横交错的黄金地段，硬生生霸占了号称高投资高房价高回报的最后一个小小角落。此刻正值晚高峰，川流不息的汽车和行人填满了周围大大小小的马路，叮叮当当的车铃声从喧闹中顽强地杀出来，把城市的熙熙攘攘全都甩在后面，两三个拐弯就进入了甄的不行街。街边「绝味男人」小吃铺蒸汽翻腾，卤味混合着螺蛳粉的味道飘了出来，呛得让人倒退三步。

“老板，要一份豆腐和一份牛杂加米粉！”骑着共享单车的小助理匆忙地把自行车放到一边，从口袋里摸出手机就要扫码付款，余光瞥到斜对面还有一家奶茶铺，又三两步跑过去点了三杯不加糖的珍珠奶茶。他手忙脚乱付了钱，又在微信群里安抚正在发脾气的自家老板大明星，跺着脚对小吃铺老板说道，“老板能不能快点呀？”恰巧一阵风刮过，卷起一张小广告糊在小助理脸上。他拿下来一瞧，是甄的不行街尽头「何必买房」的出租屋广告。

“好咧，您的豆腐和牛杂！”老板的声音适时忽然响起，小助理连忙把小广告塞进口袋里，腾出手接过外卖，说了声谢谢便一路小跑着消失在了马路尽头。

甄的不行街和闹市区被一条破破烂烂的小马路连着，小马路此时停着一辆和环境格格不入的奥迪A8。防偷窥膜把车窗挡得严严实实，连里面有没有人都看不清。小助理拎着外卖和奶茶飞奔过来的时候差点一头磕在上面，可怜兮兮地把吃的喝的递给副驾驶的经纪人后，一溜烟钻进驾驶座乖巧地当个吉祥物。

“你身上什么味儿啊？”后座的大明星抱着胳膊皱着眉头，吸吸鼻子发出不满的声音。他拿过不加糖的珍珠奶茶，慢吞吞地撕开吸管的包装纸，啪地一声戳破了薄薄的杯封。小助理刚想解释说那家小吃店还卖螺蛳粉，被经纪人瞪了一瞪眼立刻闭嘴，后者扭过身子说，“我说祖宗啊，你现在什么情况还不知道啊，多少八卦杂志想挖黑料……”

大明星掰开一次性筷子，磨掉上面的倒刺，呲溜一声开始嗦粉。耳边依旧是经纪人在叨叨。

“……那几个前队友也不是省油的灯！唉，总之，现在那房子是没法住了，早上我去了一次，那个草丛里不是狗仔就是私生。我劝你还是别回去了……”

大明星看了他一眼，“那你说我住哪儿？”

经纪人和小助理同时开口，“我帮你找啊/我看这里就行。”

小助理又被瞪了一眼，委屈地从裤兜里摸出已经皱巴巴的小广告递给大明星。小广告上毫无少女心的劣质粉色印刷体写着毫无新意的词语——黄金地段、价格优惠、保障隐私、物超所值等等。大明星翻来覆去看了两遍，掏出手机拨打了上面的电话。

接电话的是一位男性，声音听上去很年轻，“您好，这里是何必买房。”

“现在能看房吗？”大明星用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴。

对方有些惊讶，“现在吗？可以是可以，请问是几位客人？”

大明星打开车门下了车，戴上墨镜，肩膀和脑袋夹着手机艰难又帅气地穿上外套，“我一个人”。

白Rap嫌弃地抽抽鼻子，用小广告扇了扇空气里浓重的螺蛳粉味儿。这会儿他正站在甄的不行街路口，整条马路一眼能望到尽头，两旁种着一排法国梧桐，更里面是几棵不知名的高大植物，把建筑挡得严严实实。

“请问是您来看房吗？”正当白Rap研究着小广告印刷的图片时，先前和他联系的房东急匆匆赶到。大明星透过墨镜不着痕迹地打量对方，房东先生是一位看上去三十多岁的男性，戴着一副细边眼镜，穿着很没有品味的中介广告衫和牛仔裤，脚上踩着一双居家拖鞋。白Rap露出怀疑的目光，“您就是房东？”

对方露出和善的微笑，“是我，我姓何。”何房东解释了他正在处理别的事情，所以才穿成这样来接待。他摆了摆手示意白Rap跟着他往街道深处走，边走边尽职地介绍道，“我们这里的房子很抢手的。这里地段好，离市中心CBD那么近。附近地铁站啊、银行啊都有，很方便的。”他顿了顿又说道，“当然了户型也不错，两间房间是朝南的，打开阳台门就可以看到摩天大楼。”

“这上面写着保障隐私……”白Rap挥了挥小广告。

何房东了然地啊了一声，“这你放心。我们楼底下那个大门啊都是电子锁了，电梯也要刷卡才能使用。”他忽然压低声音继续道，“你知道那个贾天王吧，之前就在这儿住过。哦哟我都见过四五个不一样的女孩子进进出出啧啧啧……后来还不是有了孩子才被爆出来的。”说完还朝白Rap挤挤眼睛。

白Rap额角直跳，心想岂止知道，这人的儿子还在不停给我使绊子。他冷哼了一记，何房东立刻心领神会止住这个话题，开始吹嘘起别的来。一路上他们甚至把租金都谈好了，毕竟白Rap急需一个暂时的落脚点来躲避各路狗仔和私生。自从NZND各自单飞解散以后，他的星途坎坷崎岖，好不容易靠着新发的原创单曲和电视剧里的小配角重新站稳脚跟，可不想再被挖出些有的没的来被大作文章。

“就是这里了。”何房东停下了脚步。他指着面前的大门略显激动地说，“你看，气派吧！之前那门让熊孩子搞破坏了，我找人重新修了一下还上了漆。你看旁边那个就是电子屏，要输密码或者刷卡才能进。这边是露天的停车位，不晓得你有……”

“等等！”何房东的滔滔不绝被白Rap猛地打断。大明星摘掉墨镜，一脸懵逼地瞪着眼前这栋房东口中所谓的现代化公寓。门——确实看出来被熊孩子破坏过，右下角赫然一个凹坑。何房东所谓修理和上漆就是在凹坑里塞了几团报纸，还刷上了和原来完全不一样的朱红油漆。铜制的兽面门环在夜色里闪着诡异的光，明明没有风却轻轻地晃动着。大门两旁坐镇着两具栩栩如生的石狮子，不知为何左边那头的牙齿上还挂着一个「绝味男人」的外卖袋。整栋大楼看起来阴森又破败，外墙被爬山虎填得满满当当，唯一一扇朝外的开的窗户里似乎隐隐透着模糊的人影在望着他们。

白Rap此生第一次遭遇这么赤裸裸的欺诈，气得他差点当场打110举报房东虚假宣传和诈骗，“你这个门我一脚就能踹倒，还有这个狮子是什么，你这图片上可不长这样啊！”

何房东闻言立刻敛起笑容，他问了个奇怪的问题，“你看得到？”

白Rap三两步走上前，一把扯过那个外卖袋愤愤地说，“当然啊！你这个诈骗的套路也太低级了！”

何房东摇摇头，喃喃自语起来，“万万没想到，竟然能看穿我的幻术……”

白Rap：？？？

正当大明星企图用手机记录下犯罪的证据，何房东不知从哪里摸出个铃铛摇了三下，霎时地动天摇、飞沙走石。原本晴朗的夜空忽然乌云密闭、电闪雷鸣。一阵惊雷炸响，一条黑影从云间坠落，在他面前幻化成一名身着古装的诡异男子。

白Rap连个屁都没来得及放，直挺挺地向后倒在青砖地面上，晕了过去。

2.  
大明星幽幽转醒，恍惚之间看见三四个脑袋在自己面前晃来晃去。他伸手摸了一下磕疼的后脑勺，费力地把自己撑起来。他才发现自己不在大马路上，而是躺在一个看上去超级高级的真皮沙发里，身上还盖着一条毛茸茸的粉色毯子。

“诶，你终于醒了啊。”何房东肉眼可见松了口气，小拳拳捶了一下旁边的人，“你吓到他了啦！”

从天而降的古装男子颇为委屈，“我听到你的铃声立刻来了啊！我还以为有什么危险呢。”

白Rap看到他立刻从沙发里弹起来，声音充满了惊恐，“你谁啊！”Cosplay的话未免也拼了，是在他面前搭了一个VR实景吗？诈骗公司现在都这么有钱了？

何房东像变了个人似的托着腮坐在他面前，“哇，这是第一次有人类能看破我的幻术诶。”他的语气轻快又活泼，“正式向你介绍一下，我是这栋楼的房东，你可以叫我何房东，但我本名是何田玉啦。”房东先生说着伸出手在大明星的腹肌上到处乱摸，被对方一巴掌怕掉，谨慎地又往角落里缩了缩。他倒也不在意，笑眯眯地继续说道，“欢迎来到404公寓。”

平时连鬼影都看不到的白Rap，22年的人生从未遇过灵异事件，现在眼睁睁地目睹了古装男子唰地变成一条通体泛金的龙盘旋在房间的半空中。白Rap一屁股坐到地上，两眼一翻差点又要晕过去，好在何房东踹了那龙一脚让他变回来，“你又要吓到我们的租客了！”他转头抱歉地对大明星笑笑，“不好意思，这是撒撒，是东海龙王的儿子啦。”

白Rap艰难地吞咽了一下，“那你是什么？”

何房东想了想，显出真身给大明星看了一眼。

白Rap指着地上的不明植物，“这不是曼德拉草吗你别骗我！”

何房东气得要掐他，“这特么是何首乌！”

名字是块上等美玉、本体却是植物系的房东先生有些不开心，他从抽屉里拿出一份签约合同摆在茶几上，声音也干巴巴的，“喏，你看看呗。这地方最适合你了，就算狗仔跟来也只会看到是一栋普通的公寓。”

撒太子附和道，“是啊，反正我们这楼人也不多。”话音刚落，房间的门就被推开了，一位穿着旗袍的妙龄女子打着伞走进来。她一眼就看到沙发里的不速之客，对视那一瞬间白Rap顿觉一股凉意从脚底窜到头顶。大美女扭着腰坐到他身边，声音又哑又嗲，戴着白手套的手放在白Rap膝盖上，“这么可爱的男孩子怎么跑到我们这里来了呀~”

何房东插嘴道，“是公寓的新租客哦。”

白Rap嚷嚷，“等会儿，我还没有同意——”他还没说完，三双闪着精光的眼睛集体注视着他，大明星的气焰一下子被扑灭了，虚弱地补了一句，“……租金还没谈拢呢。”

大美女的手里不知何时多了个皮夹子，“从这里扣好啦，我正好看中HeBeauty最新款的包包。”她朝着何房东眨眨眼睛，后者无奈地把皮夹子拿回来还给白Rap，“这是欧茉莉，公寓门口的几株茉莉花是她种的哦。”

欧茉莉点点头，她仍旧正大光明地打量白Rap，不知想到什么露出玩味的微笑，“身板还挺结实的，是不是能撑久一点啊……”何房东赶紧捂住她的嘴巴，“他刚刚晕过去一次了，不要吓他啦。”

“知道了，口红都被你蹭掉了。”欧茉莉嗔怪道。她扯了旗袍站起来，拿起伞和手包消失在走道里，空气里还残留着茉莉花淡淡的香味。

房东先生和龙太子互看一眼，立马也站起来说要带白Rap看房子。大明星没法说不，被两只妖怪挟持着进了电梯。老旧的升降梯发出吱呀吱呀的声音，摇摇晃晃感觉好不危险。白Rap开玩笑说你不是会飞么我们干脆飞上去呗。撒太子诚恳说还是算了，一般人类承受不住的，就算你能看破妖怪公寓也不能保证你被海盗船狂甩360°不会吐出来。白Rap嘴角抽搐了几下，闭上嘴盯着电子屏的数字变成「7」。

整个7楼只有两户人家，白Rap的房间在楼道的左边。钥匙打开房门后扑面而来一股潮气，混合着木头的味道让大明星嫌弃的直皱眉头。何房东快步走进去把窗户全部打开，窗外的喧闹声立刻涌进来，各式小吃的味道飘上了驱散了原本无人居住的清冷气味。关于户型，何房东倒是没有说谎。这间房子的卧室和客厅都是朝南的，洗手间居然还能做到干湿分离，倒是厨房很小，只有一个简单的灶台和一个小冰箱。

“一楼有公共厨房，那边东西比较全。”撒太子解释道，“我看你一个明星也不会自己下厨做饭吧。”

白Rap心虚地挠挠头，又跑进跑出把房子看了好几遍，最后差不多定下来就要租这套房子。他又和何房东因为房租的价格扯皮了很久，最后被对方抓住手在拇指上划了道小口子，暴力地按在签约合同上。

大明星震惊地盯着A4纸上那个血淋淋的拇指印，“你这是强买强卖！”

房东先生开心地把合约叠起来塞进口袋里，“欢迎欢迎！”

撒太子在一旁鼓掌，“哎呀不愧是你，知道指纹比签字儿有用多了！”

直到离开这栋404公寓，白Rap依旧严重怀疑自己被这俩唱双簧的给骗了。他回头又看了一眼隐匿于夜色中的古旧大楼，脚步不自觉地放慢。四楼和五楼的房间都亮起了灯，四楼的窗户大开着，盘旋在屋顶的鸟儿扑闪着翅膀飞了进去，不一会儿伸出一只胳膊把窗户再次关上。要不是手机里还躺着何房东给自己发的确认短信，他都要怀疑自己是不是最近太累而做了一场梦。

一个月后经纪人和小助理才帮他搬了家。而白Rap本人正在一个新的剧组里饱受风吹雨打。他这回演了个五番配角叫白举铁，台本总算有三十多页纸，还有几场重头戏。大明星一点都不敢怠慢，不仅在形象上为了角色举铁增肌，在角色塑造上更是特地请了专业老师指点。导演在镜头后面毫不吝啬地夸奖，说小白啊你这个眼神太好了太入戏了，连手背上的青筋都那么有演技。

白Rap还攥着鲜血淋漓的道具刀有点恍惚。他盯着躺在地上饰演贾经纪的龙套演员，又要抬手刺下去，赶紧被对方制止了，“我说白哥，你都捅了我十几刀了，我这肚子都淤青了！”他这才回过神来，擦了擦脸上的假血浆，不好意思地说了声抱歉。

他之前就察觉到自己不太对劲，甚至开始怀疑自己是不是有点精神分裂。经纪人边开车边安慰说压力别那么大我看网上口碑还行而且你换了个生活环境应该比原来好点。白Rap在后座闭着眼哼了一声，心想那地方没让我变疯已经不错了。

保姆车停在了MG私立医院的后门。离预约的时间还有半个多小时，白Rap躺在后座闭目养神。烟瘾犯了的经纪人摸遍全身也没找到烟，无奈只能剥了一支棒棒糖叼在嘴里，含糊不清地问道，“你不早点进去？还能碰上那个护士呢。”结果被大明星隔着墨镜扔了白眼，但还是利索地爬起来，整整衣服下了车，留下经纪人在后面嘿嘿笑了几声。

那是白Rap第一次就诊时遇到的小护士。全副武装的Rapper因为快要错过预约时间走得太快而在楼梯转角和一个人撞了个满怀，十几个文件夹撒了一地。

“对、对不起！您没、没事吧？”对方慌里慌张地伸出手扶住白Rap，大明星的墨镜都飞了出去，口罩歪歪扭扭卡在下巴上，整个人别扭地被拽住，就像一根绞在一起的电话线。他目瞪口呆地注视着对方——看衣服应该是个护士，还是个男护士。恰巧午后的阳光透过巨大的玻璃窗洒进来为他镀上一层暖暖的金黄，原本的褐色头发就像醇厚的巧克力，皮肤像软软的雪糕。

白Rap在充满少女滤镜的世界里打响了迷人的低音炮，“你好，我叫白举、啊不是，白Rap。”

3.  
魏护士是MG私立医院唯一一位男护士，每天的工作除了给病人扎针以外就是推着他们去二楼的大平台晒太阳聊聊天。那天他恰好替休假的同事跑腿送文件，电梯出了故障他只能从一楼跑到五楼，没想到和来就诊的大明星结结实实地撞在一起。

小护士连声道歉，匆匆忙忙地拾起满地的文件，以至于压根没听到白Rap那句自我介绍便一溜烟没了影儿，留下对方一个人懵逼地站在原地。墨镜被恰巧路过的刚刚做完换头手术的某著名乐团前主唱捡起来递给他，两人对视一秒，后者就像一辆油门踩到底的迈巴赫驾着轮椅飞速逃走了。

白Rap：这个背影似乎有点眼熟？？？

忙忙碌碌的小护士浑然不知自己被盯上了。偶尔几次他路过梅毛冰主治医师的诊室见到白Rap时，对方都和脑袋后面长眼睛似的忽然转过头朝他笑笑。

不知是不是经纪人的Flag插太高，白Rap没直到看完病都没有碰上魏护士。他又不想马上走，鬼鬼祟祟地在医院的走廊里到处闲逛，试图在下一个转角与那位小护士相遇。大约是老天爷听到了他内心的呼唤，三楼某扇虚掩的门背后隐约露出一个有点眼熟的身影。白Rap心虚地往前挪了几步，左看右看确认四下无人后，把耳朵贴在门上。

“我也、没想到会、会这么严重……”是那位小护士的声音，很软很轻又有点结巴，大明星耳朵竖得老高了也没听清后面的话。

“……得快点找到……”

“这样不好、不好吧……”

白Rap差不多整个人都趴在门上，姿势格外的像为了八卦不择手段的狗仔，被路过的清洁工以为是不法分子，便抄起拖把挥了过去。他一个重心不稳咣当摔进了办公室，脸不偏不倚磕在门背后的椅子上，发出好大的声响。

——啊！我这张被上帝亲吻过的脸庞！

魏护士着实被吓了一跳，下意识再次扶住白Rap，“你还好吧？！”

终于解释清楚事情的原委后（当然白Rap是不会承认他偷听），魏护士陪着大明星坐在二楼露台的长条凳上。他并非故意窥探对方的秘密，只是白Rap把开药单大剌剌地放在腿上惹人注意，职业病上身的小护士才忍不住问道，“最近怎、怎么样？”

白Rap见他的目光落在病历本上，耸耸肩无所谓地说道，“吃了药睡一觉，第二天就不太记得了。”

魏护士皱起好看的眉毛，咕哝了一句这可不行呀。可惜他对这类病症一窍不通，如果扎针能好的话他能立刻让白Rap满血复活。小护士不着痕迹地叹了口气，余光瞄到大明星盯着远处的一棵树发呆，想了想又努力地找下一个话题，“今天，天气很好。”说完他冲着白Rap抿着嘴唇笑了笑，唇角若隐若现的梨涡让大明星轰的一下就要自燃了。

白Rap晕头转向，又想起前面偷听到的墙角，便开口问道，“刚才那个是同事吗？”

魏护士茫然眨眨眼睛，忽然意识到什么似地神色慌张解释道，“嗯，没、没有，就打个电话……”他下意识地捻了捻衣角，稍稍往白Rap挪一挪，身体紧绷的像一根被拉直的皮筋。日头渐渐被云层挡住，两人慢慢地坠入阴影里。一声鹰唳划破天际，魏护士仰起头，望向在天空中盘旋的鸟类。

“能给我你的值班表吗？”沉默了许久的白Rap忽然问道，他的表情真挚又诚恳，“和你聊聊天我会感觉好很多。”

魏护士回过神来，思索了一下拿出手机说，“那我们加、加个微信吧，如果你有什么事可、可以直接找我。”

“没事也能聊聊吗？梅医生说这有利于我的康复。”白Rap睁着眼睛胡说八道。

小护士耳朵有些泛红，“嗯、嗯……”

以恢复健康为借口的聊天在白Rap的狂轰滥炸下终于渐渐火热起来。魏护士在微信里意外的健谈，各种可爱表情和颜文字把大明星萌得在片场捧着手机发出可疑的笑声。就像他胡乱跑火车一样，那种异样的精神状况很少发生了，无论是镜子上的血字还是凭空出现在房间里的道具凶器都没有了。白Rap更是难得的睡了好觉，甚至觉得戏里被他仇恨的龙套们都顺眼得不得了。

魏护士不值班的时候偶尔会去片场。他站在最外围勉强能看到白Rap头顶飞起的几根头发，举起手机咔嚓咔嚓拍了好几张发过去，等到对方下戏了以后就回无赖地央求他等在原地。小护士隔着马路远远望着盘亮条顺的大明星，就连风卷起的花瓣都像是为他吹落的。

这天是七月十四，白Rap的新剧恰好杀青。庆功宴上大明星被一堆投资商、工作人员和其他大牌演员灌得七荤八素，饶是他酒量不错也扛不住，差点搂着导演喊爸爸，最后还是被经纪人赶紧从饭桌里拖出来塞了两颗解酒药。白Rap躺了好一会儿才清醒过来 ，胃里一阵火烧火燎窜到嗓子口，转身就抱住饭店里的盆栽吐得昏天黑地。经纪人心疼地端来一碗小米粥，看着大明星一口一口慢慢喝完。

魏护士的微信跳出来时白Rap刚从酒店里出来。他在剧组断断续续住了快三个月，今天终于可以回到新租的房子里。

「回家了吗？/小太阳」

白Rap笑的蠢兮兮的样子被手机屏幕照亮了一小块。虽然他大脑被酒精搅得翻天覆地，可手指还是飞快地在屏幕上跳跃。

「没有呢，今天庆功宴被灌了好多酒。/委屈」

「我也没有，今天特别忙_(:з)∠)_/小花花」

「还没下班吗？我来找你好吗~？/可爱」

等了两三分钟对面也没有回复，屏幕被白Rap摁亮了好几次，屏保的小棕熊眯着眼睛像在嘲讽他现在忐忑的心情。白Rap犹豫再三没好意思让经纪人把车开去私立医院。等下了高架快要到甄的不行街时，无聊望着窗外发呆的经纪人忽然瞪圆眼睛，“欸？那不是小魏吗？”

“哪儿呢？”白Rap立刻坐起来打开窗，无视交通规则把脑袋伸了出去。经纪人急得大吼你丫戴个墨镜啊这里全是探头。白Rap置若罔闻，一眼看到人行道上扶着墙壁走得踉踉跄跄的小护士。趁着等红绿灯的间隙，大明星打开车门一个箭步冲了出去，留下经纪人在车里锤着方向盘嗷嗷说草啊我的驾照只有6分可以扣了！

白Rap三两步跑到魏护士身边，一把接住他摇摇欲坠的身体扶到花坛边。小护士的脸苍白的吓人，嘴唇咬得很紧几乎留下了齿痕,身体也冰凉凉的。完全不在意自己会被“周五见”的大明星抱起魏护士就要冲去医院，手腕被对方摩挲着虚握住，小护士艰难地仰起头，使劲儿从牙缝里挤出几个字，“去……去你家……”

4.  
魏高管拖着行李箱刚走到甄的不行街路口就闻到一股重庆火锅的味道。「绝味男人」小吃铺和奶茶店今天都没开门营业，他顺着香味往里走，一眼就看到404公寓的住客们敞着大门在一楼客厅里吃火锅。

“欸！这是我的蟹肉棒！”何房东极其没有形象地一条腿撑在凳子上，被火锅辣得用手一直扇风。行李箱的轮子声咕噜咕噜吸引了他的注意，一转头便看到魏高管风尘仆仆地回来，手里还拎了一大包速冻食品。

“魏哥回来了啊！”张经理嘴里还咬着半截笋片，忙不迭放下碗过去帮他把东西拿过来。一群脑袋立刻凑到一起嘀嘀咕咕着哇肥牛卷肉丸子大虾酥肉等等等等。

魏高管把大衣脱下来挂在衣架上，他环视了一周，奇怪地问，“小魏还没回家吗？”

“没有呢，今天不是他值班吗？”鸥茉莉给他倒了杯茶放在桌上。

“可是这都快12点了。”魏高管看了一眼手表，担忧地望着正对大门的荒凉小巷。撒太子一边替何房东舀汤一边隔着火锅升腾的热气对他说，“你先来吃点吧，小魏又不是小孩子了，说不定有什么事耽搁了。”

一直闷声不吭埋头吃酥肉的蓉3C忽然抬起头，“有人的味道……”

等白Rap抱着虚弱的小护士狂奔了800米到甄的不行街公寓楼下时，就看到六双在黑暗中闪着绿光的眼睛瞪着自己。大明星腿一软，还没来得及开口就感觉一股狂风掠过，天旋地转间被挂在客厅天花板的鹿头面具上，树杈装的鹿角恰好钩住他的衣服。化身成龙的撒太子在客厅并不宽敞的空间里制造了一场小型风暴，金色的瞳孔有着熊熊燃烧的怒火。

白Rap疯狂摆手，“我看到他一个人快晕过去了才把他抱回来的！他还好吗？？”几乎能镇定面对撒太子真身的大明星此刻依旧担心着小脸惨白的魏护士。他被一个穿着高领毛衣的可疑男人扶到沙发上，身体几乎透明了。接着，他在白Rap震惊的目光中慢慢变成了一只白色的小狐狸。

白Rap：？？？？？！！！！！

鸥茉莉看了他一眼，摇摇头叹了口气，“看来你什么都不知道。”她一边从锅里捞毛肚一边说道，“小魏是泗水上源青丘国狐仙的嫡系后代，是一只九尾狐哦。你到现在都没有看到过他的真身吧，啧啧没想到会在这样的情况下被你撞见。”她怜爱地看着白Rap，“今天是七月十四，小魏肯定是被那些恶灵怨气缠上了才会心脉受损，要恢复成真身休养才行。”

大美女说完又故意重重地哎了一声，“唉，我早说还是采阳补阴的方法最好，经济又实惠。反正阳气对于你们人类来说也没什么大用。欸对了，你来的路上有看到街口飘着四五个幽魂吗？”

过大的信息量砸得白Rap有点晕，他反应了一会儿才意识到鸥茉莉再问自己，“没、没有啊。”

“哇哦，那就是你了。”鸥茉莉打了个响指，“从你看房那天我就觉得你不简单。”

蓉3C打了个饱嗝，推推眼镜说，“真的是他的话倒也不错，起码外貌让人赏心悦目，身板也挺结实。”

“真的吗，不会被榨干吗？”

眼看话题越来越向十八禁飞奔，白Rap耳朵通通红。他终于被善心大发的撒太子放下来瘫坐在地毯上，隔着餐桌对着沙发上正在酣睡的小狐狸望眼欲穿。通体雪白的小狐狸有九条蓬松柔软的尾巴，摸上去手感无敌好。

穿着高领毛衣的可疑男子打量了几眼白Rap，“我是MG航空公司的魏高管，也是小魏的哥哥。”

白Rap傻兮兮地啊了一声，原来是大舅哥。何房东在一旁插嘴道魏哥是一头漂亮的豹子呢你当心点不然会被他吃掉连骨头都不剩。大明星机械地点点头，拿起鸥茉莉递给他的小碗，小心地在火锅里夹了几块午餐肉。

宵夜在一种怪异的氛围里结束了。直到白Rap躺在自家的床上仍然觉得刚才的经历匪夷所思。他压根睡不着，翻来覆去很久，干脆坐起来打开微信。和魏护士的对话仍停留在那句我来找你，白Rap抓抓头发，犹豫再三在对话框里写下「好些了吗？」。

他打开窗，快要入夏的夜晚有股温润潮湿的味道，偶尔有风吹过，树叶发出沙沙的声响。本以为不会等到回复，屏幕上跳出新信息的时候白Rap一脚踢到床头柜，疼得他捂着脚在床上滚了四五圈。

「嗯，今天麻烦你了。」

没有可爱的emoji表情让白Rap的心立刻空荡荡的。他捏着手机在房间里来来回回不停地走，直到对方又发来一条信息。

「我想见你……」

一瞬间大明星的世界里立刻噼里啪啦放烟花，他连电梯都不乘，踩着拖鞋从七楼奔到五楼。六楼的鸥茉莉还在敷面膜，拉开门看了一眼无奈地笑着自言自语说哎呀真是年轻人呢。

白Rap站在魏护士的房门口，忐忑地按下门铃。不一会儿门就开了，魏护士穿着一套同样毛茸茸的连体居家服。房间里有股淡淡的熏香气味，客厅的灯是暖黄色，沙发前还铺着一块纯白的羊毛小地毯。小护士光着脚踩在上面，脚踝的红绳看得大明星两眼发直。他勉强把自己的注意力挪开，慌乱地看看四周。

“对、对不起哦，骗了你。”魏护士双手合十软软地道歉。

“没没事儿，我不介意。”不知为何白Rap也开始结巴。他注视着小护士，对方的脸色明显好多了，“你还难受吗？”

魏护士摇摇头，“我没、没事了。”

九尾狐是祯祥的象征，背负着净化世间污浊怨气与恶灵的宿命。吸食过多阴气会让九尾狐心脉受创，更何况魏护士按照狐龄计算才堪堪成年，还是只年幼的小狐狸，遇上七月十四恶鬼怨灵作乱的一天，必然是承受不住的。

白Rap心疼得不得了，“那有什么办法吗？”他刚说完就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。魏护士听完脸一下子红得不行，眼神胡乱瞟着就是不敢看他，支支吾吾答道，“啊，就、就好好休、休息……”

大明星装模做样咳了几声，面不改色心不跳地问道，“刚才吃饭的时候，鸥姐说什么彩阳补阴？”

小护士捂着脸，害羞得恨不得原地变回狐狸。他捂了好久才抬起头，连眼睛都湿漉漉的，白Rap觉得自己不仅被丘比特连射三箭，还被月老把他的姻缘线死死绑在魏护士的小手指上。他凑上前握住魏护士的手，声音低沉又温柔，“有什么我能做的吗？”

人类和尚年幼的九尾狐无法看透高阶的幻术，他们并不知道大门被开了好大一条缝，张经理破天荒地用神力构造了一片空荡的假象，实际上整栋楼的精怪都扒着门在八卦。他的本体是一只尾羽艳丽的神鸟苍鸾，平日里大多变成鹰飞来飞去。

“真是便宜了这个人类……”张经理边说边喝着超高级红酒，“如今在世间的九尾狐后代少之又少，他能遇到小魏真是前世修来的福分。”

蓉3C此时是一只玉兔窝在鸥茉莉怀里，兔子发出人类的声音实在是诡异，“他的前前前前世不会是那个与凡人相爱最后被剔除仙骨贬下凡的白逍遥吧？”

撒太子点点头，“有可能，那可真是一段虐恋。”

“你们别忘了，他现在也是人类，小魏是九尾狐，有千万年的寿命。”鸥茉莉幽幽地说，“做个鼎炉是极好的，可要是谈恋爱那以后怎么办哟。”

“噫你是修仙小说看多了吧这什么污七八糟赤裸裸的词语。”何房东赶紧捂住耳朵，“他们情投意合那再好不过了。你说呢魏哥？”

一直沉默的魏高管此刻心情十分复杂，他看着屋里面自家弟弟和浑身散发着纯阳之气的普通人类慢慢靠在一起，只得叹了口气，“小魏虽然年少，但不是什么都不懂。他想体验人间的情爱与快乐，我自然不会阻拦的。”

5.  
「五月三日晚，有人拍到在XX街路口，前NZND成员、前当红偶像白Rap在街头扶起了身体不适的路人并且一路狂奔将对方送到医院，此举在网上引发热议。大多数网友都赞扬了白Rap是一个善良的优质偶像，能成为粉丝的榜样。——《周五见》记者 王八卦」

“什么前当红偶像，我正当红好吗？！”白Rap合上报纸气得扔在一边。

经纪人赶紧给他顺顺气，“你看这多么社会正能量，比你的法制咖前队友强太多了！”闻言白Rap心虚地点点头，决定今天下班以后给这位叫王八卦的记者送点东西。

他全副武装在大商场里买了魏护士喜欢的小粉边睡衣和小毯子还有一堆零食，超过3000块钱被拉去和一群阿姨抽奖。礼宾部的小姐姐抱了一个包装精美的大盒子递给他，“恭喜你获得二等奖哦。”

这个盒子直到回家他都没有亲自打开看过。白Rap满心惦记着魏护士收到睡衣会不会开心地变成小狐狸给他抱抱，结果一推开公寓大门看到一个穿着黄色紧身衣的陌生男人正蹲在地上和蓉3C一起练瑜伽。

“啊！白、白Rap啊！”对方一下子跳起来冲过去握住白Rap的手，“你好啊，我是《周五见》的记者王八卦！”

王八卦之前在跟贾天王的花边新闻而满世界飞，从日本到荷兰、从加拿大到巴西，顺藤摸瓜爆出来活佛在世贾天王一个藤上五朵花的惊天桃色新闻。他一边压腿一边说，“你那个新闻都是小意思啦，撒哥哥打给我说一下我就懂了。”

白Rap说我真的谢谢你但你凭什么说我不红了？？？

他有些生气，但转身看见沙发里正在看电视吃车厘子的魏护士又不气了。小护士也看到了他，立刻跑过去挽住白Rap的胳膊，“今天回、回来得好早、早啊。”

大明星美滋滋地说，“是啊，我给你去买东西了。你不是说现在那套衣服穿着不舒服么，你看……”

鸥茉莉趴在二楼的栏杆上看着两个脑袋凑在一起时不时传出来欢声笑语，“啊，年轻就是好啊。”她的目光被桌上的那个大盒子吸引了，拿了把剪刀下楼把缎带剪了。

大盒子咣当一声掉在地上，里面塞满的小礼品全部翻了出来。众人的视线从身体乳到润滑剂再到买三送一超值安全套，最后落到了百口莫辩的白Rap身上。

“天哪你居然是这种人！！！”鸥茉莉夸张地尖叫起来。

小护士已经变回九尾狐躲到沙发底下去了；敬业的王八卦立刻掏出笔记本电脑开始写稿，蓉3C连说了三遍偶买噶，和鸥茉莉紧紧握着对方的手。为了庆贺这一幕张经理甚至变回苍鸾在头顶上盘旋。幸好撒太子和何房东今天不在家，不然房顶都要被掀掉了。可是好死不死魏高管这会儿下楼了，盯着散落一地的床上用品脸色很是难看，“这是要干什么？”

白Rap第一次见到魏高管的本体，近距离接触一只成年猎豹是一件很可怕的事情。

九尾狐从沙发里钻出来拱进大明星的怀里火上浇油，“你、你别生气，我愿、愿意的……”

白Rap：？？？？？？不是？？？？等下！！！！！！！！

“天啦房子要塌掉啦！！！”

-完-


End file.
